


I Think I Wanna Marry You (final sequel to Strip For Me)

by lallyloo



Series: Strip For Me [3]
Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Las Vegas, Marcus and Esca stumble upon a wedding chapel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You (final sequel to Strip For Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coeurdesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdesoleil/gifts), [tracy7307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/gifts).



> Final sequel to [Strip For Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329277). Follows the events in [An Ordinary Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/329276).  
> Originally posted to livejournal in December 2011.

The trip had been Marcus's idea, but the location had been Esca's.

He'd never seen the bright lights of Vegas and, to Esca, it seemed like the right place to go for their first proper trip together. Something wild and fun, and nothing at all like their first date of fish & chips and ice cream cones by the pier. Marcus mumbled something about liking fish & chip dates, and Esca kissed him until his pout disappeared and he reluctantly agreed to pack his bags and go to Las Vegas.

*

They check into the hotel, and Esca throws himself onto the bed as soon as they arrive.

“Shouldn't we go do something?” Marcus asks as he sets their bags at the foot of the bed. 

“First night here, we just got in, I'd rather just stay in bed with you.”

“First night in Vegas and you want to stay in bed?”

Esca turns over, unbuckling his jeans as he grins up at Marcus. “You don't want to stay in with me?”

“No,” Marcus says, fumbling with his own zipper as he steps toward the bed. “I mean, yeah. I want to stay with you.”

Esca shimmies out of his jeans and pulls his shirt up over his head, kicking both to the floor. “Get over here then.”

Marcus nods, kneeling over Esca. It still amazes him that he's allowed to do this – to see Esca and touch him, without having to ask. Occasionally fear creeps in, silly ideas that tell him someday Esca will leave, and Marcus won't have him anymore. Ideas that tell him to burn every moment into his memory in case one day Esca wakes up and decides he's changed his mind.

But then Esca's smiling, and reaching up to pull him closer, and the fear fades away.

“We'll hit the casinos tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

Esca had set aside an entire week's worth of tips just so he could gamble them away at the blackjack table. He has no idea how to play blackjack but he'd always wanted to do it, and Marcus stands behind him, watching him play and worrying over the wasted money.

“It was mine to waste,” Ecsa says afterwards, hooking his arm over Marcus's and pulling him towards the slot machines. “Now I can say I've played blackjack in Vegas.”

“And lost.”

“And lost.” Esca grins at him. “I think it sounds better that way, anyway. Is that weird?”

Marcus smiles. “A bit.”

“Shut up,” Esca laughs, rolling his eyes as he points to several slot machines. “Now, Sevens and Stripes, or Spin and Win?”

Marcus glances up at the flashing machines in front of them. They're obnoxiously loud, whirling and buzzing, and occasionally one will let out a loud ding and spit out a handful of coins. Marcus doesn't understand the compulsion to pump money into them, but he points to one with a colorful wheel at the top.

“Spin and Win, it is!” Esca takes a seat at the machine, sticking a quarter in the slot and staring at the buttons. “I've no idea what I'm doing.”

Marcus watches him tap buttons randomly, laughing when the machine beeps and boops at him and his line of three fails to make a match. Esca's put about three dollars worth of quarters into the machine when the shopping area catches Marcus's eye.

“I'm going to check out the gift shop.”

Esca nods, “I'm not spending more than twenty bucks here, so I'll meet you there in ten?”

“Sure.”

*

The gift shop is full of patrons, and Marcus has to lift his elbows to get around people. Finally, tired of the crowd, he heads back into the main shopping section and glances around.

A large doorway catches his eye, and Marcus watches as a man and woman head through it, the man in a tux and the woman in a flowing white dress. The woman is laughing and swinging a bouquet of flowers, and Marcus –curious to know what's happening– can't help but follow them.

The doors leads directly into a chapel, and Marcus stands just outside, trying to stay out of sight as he watches. The man is now at the front of the room, standing at the end of an aisle, and the woman is walking towards him. Her motions are animated, with long drawn out steps, and they're both laughing as she makes her way up the aisle.

“Are you a friend of the bride and groom?”

Marcus turns to find an older woman staring up at him, her white hair pulled up in a large bouffant trimmed with red roses. She's wearing a bright red dress to match, and Marcus can't help but stare at the giant bauble earrings dangling from her ears.

“Sorry, neither,” Marcus says, “I'm just watching.”

“You're welcome to it!” The woman says, giving him a wide smile. “Would you like to come in and sit down? We welcome all guests to our weddings, known or unknown.”

“No, no,” Marcus says in a hushed voice. “I'm alright here. I was just curious.”

“Enjoy yourself then, dear.” She taps him on the arm, smiling up at him. “Name's Rose, and if you'd like to book a time, you just let me know.”

“Oh,” Marcus coughs, “no, I won't– I mean, I haven't– I mean, no thank you, that won't be necessary.”

She's still smiling at him, waiting for him to spit out his words before she replies. “Well, alright, you just stay here then.”

Marcus smiles back at her. “Thanks.”

She slips across the back of the room, motioning to the organist, and the music picks up for a moment, sounding through the chapel and echoing out into the hallway. Then it fades out into silence, as the bride and groom meet at the front of the room, and Marcus stands watching, enraptured by the whole bizarre thing.

It's over the top, but they look happy and intensely focused on each other, as if everything around them has disappeared and it's just the two of them together in that one amazing moment.

“Hey, there you are.”

At the sound of Esca's voice, Marcus turns away from the scene. Esca's wearing a sequined cowboy hat in a brilliant shade of blue and he tips the brim at Marcus. “For the club?”

Marcus laughs. “Where'd you get that?”

“Gift shop.” Esca grins. “I couldn't find you, but I did find this. You like it?”

“It's actually sort of hot, yeah.”

“With my blue shorts.”

Marcus nods.

Esca gestures to the chapel. “Wedding?”

“Yeah,” Marcus says, “it's crazy.”

They fall silent as they watch the proceedings, and Marcus is straining to hear the vows the two people are exchanging. The woman is struggling to speak, and the man wipes a tear from his cheek, and it's surprisingly touching. These two people, committing themselves to each other forever. Vegas chapel, or not, it's a huge moment.

“Bit corny,” Esca mutters, and Marcus just nods, not wanting to show how caught up he is in the scene before them.

“Organist and everything.”

“Yeah.”

“And those fake flowers.”

“Yeah.”

“You've gotta be a bit mad to get married in a place like this.”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna do it?”

“ _Yes_.” The word is out of Marcus's mouth before he can stop it, and he turns to stare at Esca, giving him a pleading look. “I mean– were you joking?”

“No,” Esca laughs, “you want to?”

“ _Do you?_ ”

“Nah.” Esca winks at him, and Marcus is sure he's being teased. “Make you sign a piece of paper saying you'll be mine forever? Why would I want that?”

“Esca.”

“I'm joking, Marcus.” He leans in, pulling Marcus to him until their foreheads are touching. “Of course I want to. Do you?”

“Yes,” Marcus sighs happily, because it's all he's ever wanted.

Esca gives him a quick kiss. “Who do we talk to then?”

 

Marcus tracks down Rose and she sets up an appointment for the following afternoon, and they quickly choose colors and music and then they're heading back into the casino.

“Did we really just do that?” Marcus asks, finally able to catch his breath. 

Esca grins up at him. “We did. By this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Esca MacCunoval.”

“Not funny,” Marcus says, grinning back.

“Fine,” Esca teases, “husband of Esca MacCunoval then.”

“Yeah,” Marcus leans in, crowding Esca.

He knows Esca was teasing, but hearing him utter the word 'husband' makes Marcus's heart race a little. He's been thinking about it for awhile, hoping maybe someday, and hearing it from Esca's mouth makes it seem real. Like it's something that could actually happen for them.

“So what now?”

Esca shrugs. “Suppose we should go buy rings.”

*

They don't really know where they're headed, but they manage to find a jewelery store with a large selection of wedding bands and they spend an hour pouring over them.

Marcus settles on a simple silver band with Esca's name etched on the inside, and Esca manages to find a gold band with an intricate white gold celtic shield pattern in the center. He declines the offer of having Marcus's name etched on the inside, and a pang of disappointment hits Marcus.

He tries to hide it, but it must be evident because Esca is soon leaning over and whispering, “I'll get your name on my body instead” and other promises that Marcus barely hears because he's suddenly picturing his name inked on Esca's skin, there forever, marking Esca as his.

Marcus pays for the rings, despite Esca's offer to help. Even with Esca's two jobs, Marcus still brings in far more money than him. He's been casually suggesting that Esca doesn't need to work as much, that he could cut down to one job and focus on school if it's something he wants to do, but Esca just laughs it off. With the rings though, Marcus puts his foot down. He has the money, and he won't let Esca go into debt over their wedding rings just to somehow make it equal.

Esca gives in, finally, raising his hands in defeat, and as they leave the store he pulls Marcus off to the side and kisses him hard. “You're far too good to me.”

Marcus just shakes his head and kisses him back.

“It's strange, though,” Marcus admits, when they pull away.

“What's strange?”

“I always pictured – “Marcus pauses, embarrassed.

“What?”

“I always thought it would be me. Proposing, I mean.”

Esca smirks at him. “What, like down on one knee?”

“Yeah,” Marcus nods.

“So do it then.”

Marcus can't help the wide-eyed expression on his face. “Here?”

“Sure.”

“Esca, we're in a mall.”

“So?”

“So..” Marcus says quietly, and he doesn't really have a reason why he shouldn't do it.

Sure, he always imagined it being something impressive or fancy or meaningful, but maybe he doesn't need any of that. Maybe this, for them, has as much meaning as any other sort of brilliant proposal. Maybe this way makes sense for _them_ , because they've never really done anything by the book.

“Okay,” Marcus smiles as he glances around. Shoppers are walking by, not paying much attention to the two of them, and muzak is playing over the speakers above. “I feel like they should be playing club music,” he whispers, and Esca shushes him.

“Go on, do it.”

“ _Okay_.” Marcus falls to one knee, being careful of his old injury, and looks up at Esca. “Esca MacCunoval, I've loved you since I met you, and I've known for a long time that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulls one of the ring boxes from his pocket and pops it open to make sure Esca's ring is inside, then he tilts it to show Esca. “I know this isn't exactly how it's done, but will you marry me?”

“Yeah,” Esca smiles. “Yeah, of course I will.”

He gives Marcus a hand getting up off the floor, and as soon as Marcus is standing he's sweeping Esca into his arms and kissing his neck, and Esca just laughs against him and hugs him back.

From somewhere behind him, Marcus can hear someone clapping, and he joins Esca's laughter because he'd been right. This is how it should be for them. It's not typical, it's not predictable, but it makes sense.

“I love you,” Marcus whispers against Esca's skin, and Esca is gripping him tighter, refusing to let him go as they hug outside a jewelery store in Vegas.

“I love you too.”

*

Marcus wakes late on their wedding day, having had a difficult time getting to sleep the night before.

They'd gone for dinner, and then headed straight back to the hotel, stripping their clothes and exploring each other, fucking slow against the bed, and laughing at the idea that they were getting married the next day. They'd laughed and laughed, and hugged, and kissed, and then stared at each other as if they couldn't quite believe it.

“Your uncle might be disappointed he missed it,” Esca suggested, and Marcus shot down the idea.

“He'll just be thrilled that it happened, trust me, he likely saw it coming before we did.”

Then they talked about their friends, and Marcus's coworkers, and Esca's old flatmates, and came up with reasons why they'd all get over it. The friends likely wouldn't be surprised that they eloped, and the coworkers would send them congratulatory cards, and Esca's former flatmates would likely just be disappointed that there wasn't a reception with an open bar.

So it would be just the two of them, as it should be.

They talked about their vows, and Esca said he was going to wing it, and when Marcus said he'd probably write his on his hand Esca waved away the idea.

“You've always been one to just say what you think. Do it tomorrow and you'll be fine.”

“That's around you,” Marcus said, “usually when I'm thinking with my dick.”

“Pesky cock,” Esca said, rolling on top of him, “so much to say.”

Esca held him down until they were both laughing again.

“You'll be fine, I'm sure of it.”

 

Esca fell asleep quickly, smiling into his pillow. But Marcus had stayed awake longer, thrumming with excitement for what the following day would bring, wondering how the ceremony would go, and worrying that something might go wrong. A tiny voice in his head pestered him, suggesting that Esca still had time to back out.

It was after three by the time Marcus managed to fall asleep.

 

When Marcus wakes, half past eleven, Esca is no longer in the room.

“Esca?”

Irrational fear stabs at Marcus's gut, and he rolls over, glancing around.

There is a note on Esca's pillow, and Marcus's blood runs cold as he reaches for it.

-  
 **Morning!  
Left before you woke since we aren't supposed to see each  
other on our wedding day. It's tradition, you know..  
Gone to get something nice to wear. I have your ring.  
Meet me at the chapel at 3pm.**  
-

Relief slowly washes over him as he skims the note, and he's smiling by the time he reaches the postscript.

-  
 **p.s. I know what you're thinking, but this isn't that kind of note.  
I love you. I'll see you at 3.**  
-

Marcus stretches out in the bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

It's going to be an amazing day.

*

Marcus asks the concierge where he can buy a shirt and tie, and at 3:00pm Marcus finds himself outside the chapel in a black shirt, light gray pants, and a dark gray tie. He'd refused the vest and the green tie the consultant had suggested, and he hopes Esca will think his choice is nice enough and not too drab for their wedding day.

When Marcus gets to the doors of the chapel he forgets about all of it, because Esca is already inside. He's dressed in gray pants as well, with a pale blue shirt and a gray vest. He turns then, seeing Marcus, and he smiles. Marcus's breath catches in his throat because Esca looks beautiful, more beautiful than Marcus has ever seen him, and he's smiling, and _this_ is the moment. The one Marcus has been wanting.

“Hey,” Esca calls, and he jogs up the aisle to Marcus. “You wanna stand at the front? Then I'll walk up? Or vice versa?”

“Whatever you want,” Marcus says, and he can't take his eyes off Esca. “You look amazing.”

“So do you.” Esca thumbs at Marcus's tie. “Hotter than I've ever seen you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Esca stares at him for a moment, his smile wide. “Marcus?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Go stand up there and wait for me.”

“Okay,” Marcus nods, and he goes, knowing in that moment he'll do anything Esca asks of him.

 

It happens then.

The music starts, and the sound barely registers in Marcus's ears because all he sees is Esca.

Esca walks up the aisle, heading his way, and their eyes are locked on each other, their smiles wide as Esca gets closer. It's what he always imagined when he allowed himself to think of this day. Himself and Esca. Nothing else matters but that.

When Esca reaches him, Marcus takes his hand, holding it tight in his fingers, afraid to let go for fear this moment will end, or he'll wake from some sort of cruel dream and realize it wasn't real. Esca gives his hand a squeeze as if he knows, and he's letting Marcus know it's real.

The minster speaks, but Marcus doesn't hear any of it. He's lost, staring at Esca, and he doesn't even realize it's time to say their vows until Esca is raising an eyebrow at him. “Marcus?”

Marcus glances at the minister.

The minister smiles kindly, as if he's used to this type of thing. “Your vows, Marcus?”

“Oh,” Marcus stutters, turning back to Esca. Esca's looking at him expectantly, smiling, amused, and it's just like it's always been. With Marcus fumbling for words, and Esca just waiting, wanting to hear what he'll say next.

“Go on,” Esca whispers. “Just talk.”

“Esca,” Marcus finally manages, grabbing Esca's other hand and holding both of them in his own. “I can't believe we're here. It still amazes me, everyday, that you want to be with me, and that you love me. I've loved you forever, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I promise to hold you and kiss you and love you and take care of you, and I promise to never stop talking, even when I sound ridiculous. I promise to never complain when you call me cute, and I'll keep trying to be cute for you. Anything you want from me, I'll give it to you. For the rest of my life.”

Marcus pauses, smiling, and they stare at each other in awe until the minister speaks again.

“And Esca, if you'd like to say your vows to Marcus, you may do so now.”

Esca smiles, taking a deep breath, and he grips Marcus's hands tightly as he speaks.

“I love you, Marcus. I know I don't say it as often as you, but I do love you. I love you for your heart, and your smile, and all the things you do every single day that make me fall more and more in love with you. Your heart is so big and so kind, and I'm amazed that you've made a place in there for me. You've shown me it's okay to trust, and it's okay to love someone and let someone love me back, and you've shown me that I can be happy again. For a long time I wasn't sure that was possible. I promise to love you forever, and I promise to say it. And I promise to dance for you, even when I'm a frail old man and you'd rather I just stop– ”

“I'll still like it then,” Marcus whispers.

“I know,” Esca nods, and he pauses, smiling. There's something glinting in his eye and he raises a hand to whisk it away. “I promise to stay with you until we're old, and beyond that. If you'll have me, I'll stay. You can have my heart forever.”

Marcus sucks in a deep breath of air, trying to stop the ache in his heart as he looks at Esca. _His Esca_ , for the rest of his life.

The minister calls for the rings, and Marcus pulls Esca's ring from his pocket as Esca reaches into his own pocket.

“Esca, please place your ring on Marcus's finger.”

Esca lifts Marcus's hand and slides the ring over his thick knuckle, laughing when it gets stuck for a moment.

“Marcus, this ring is a symbol of your love for Esca, and your promise to remain faithful to him and him alone, for the rest of your life. Do you swear to keep this promise as you give yourself to Esca today?”

The minister is barely finished talking before the reply is out of Marcus's mouth. “I do.”

Marcus lifts Esca's hand in return, and slides the ring easily over his finger.

“And Esca, this ring is a symbol of your love for Marcus, and your promise to remain faithful to him and him alone, for the rest of your life. Do you swear to keep this promise as you give yourself to Marcus today?”

“I do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me..”

Marcus can only stare at Esca as the minister speaks, hardly able to believe that the moment has finally happened.

“..I now pronounce you husband and husband. May the bond that you've created today stay with you in your darkest days and your happiest hours, and may you never forget the love you shared here today. Esca and Marcus, you may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Marcus steps forward but Esca is already reaching for him, clasping both hands around Marcus's face and kissing him harder than he's ever been kissed.

“I love you,” Esca says, holding his face close to Marcus's, giving him quick little kisses on his mouth. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

And Marcus can't help the tears that well in his eyes, and if there are tears in Esca's eyes too they don't speak of it later.

They'll share their story later, but some parts of it will be kept between them.

This moment is just for them, and it's greater than any moment Marcus could've imagined.

*

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious, [this is Marcus's ring](http://pics.livejournal.com/lallyloo/pic/0005bgqg) and [this is Esca's](http://pics.livejournal.com/lallyloo/pic/0005a0c5). :)


End file.
